


Why Did We Have A Second Child

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin has had it with Sara and her attitude and decides that enough is enough. Luckily Dinah knows how to stop her home from becoming a war zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did We Have A Second Child

Quentin was ready to strangle Sara. He had just gotten a call since Sara had not been in any of her classes in a week and they wanted to make sure she was okay.   
Every day for the past week Quentin personally dropped Sara off at school. Now he was getting ready to hunt her down and he didn’t know what else he would do, at this point he wanted to strangle her but that wasn’t possible…well legal.   
He has threatened to take her door off, he has threatened to do pretty much anything. So when he barged into her room and saw a guy that he had arrested more times than he could remember. He admits he reacted badly. Literally throwing the boy out of the window was bad form. But in all fairness the kid was lucky he didn’t have his gun. He turned to look at Sara before shutting the window and locking it. He stared at Sara who was smart enough to use the sheets to cover herself.   
“Get dressed then meet me in the living room. You have three minutes.” He was trying to stay calm, he was trying not to strangle her, he thought back to the worry and panic that he had felt when she was born, when he saw her in that incubator. He near slammed the door shut as he made his way downstairs.   
When Sara came down she looked like she was ready for the fight and Quentin hated that this is how they were now. Just fighting. Not that she made it easy.  
“This is what you’re doing instead of going to school?” He asked trying not to yell. “What do you pretend to go inside the building and then run off when I leave? Do I need to wait outside every classroom to make sure you go?” He started.   
“It’s just a day Dad.” Sara rolled her eyes as she flopped down on the couch crossing her arms.   
“A day? They told me you haven’t been to a single class for a week. What do you plan to do if you keep doing this?” He asked. “How do you plan to make anything of your life if you don’t finish high school?”  
“Well I could always hook. According to you I have the wardrobe already.”  
“I swear Sara if you don’t straighten up you are out of here. See where this attitude gets you then.”  
“I’ll be fine, this attitude will be getting me paid hand over fist.” She started.   
“Skip class one more time and see what we have to say about that.”  
“I’ve called Mom each time. She said it was fine.”   
“You have told your mother each time that you’ve decided to not go to school between the time I drop you off and when you go to class?”  
“Yes.”  
Quentin knew he would need to verify, it was possible that Sara was lying, but there was a chance she was telling the truth for once.   
“Don’t move.” He grabbed the phone off the coffee table and went straight to the kitchen so he could call her and ask.   
“Yes Darling?” Dinah asked into the phone.   
“Did Sara call you earlier?”  
“Yes, she said she wasn’t feeling well so I called the school and told them she would be out. Why?”  
“She hasn’t been going to classes all week.”   
“She hasn’t told me that.” Dinah sighed into the phone. “How much have you yelled at her?”  
“Well when I came home one of the scuzballs that I have arrested more times than I can count was on top of her and I didn’t much clothes on either of them.”   
“Put her on and go calm down. She doesn’t respond well to yelling.”  
“Doesn’t respond well to yelling? Are you kidding me, she doesn’t respond to anything we try. I’m tempted to look at schools for problem teens.”  
“We are not sending her away because you don’t know how to not yell at her. Go put her on Quentin. I’ll handle this.” Quentin did as he was told and handed the phone to Sara wordlessly. He left the room as they talked trying to make himself calm down.  
When Sara handed him the phone ten minutes later and went back upstairs he knew that Dinah caved, she always did with Sara.   
“We cannot let her get away this kind of behavior Di.”  
“We’re not. I’m getting any work she missed emailed from her teachers, she’s grounded and when I get home I’ll talk to her about her actions. I will since you will only yell at her, and she’ll yell back and nothing is ever accomplished that way. When I get home, you and Laurel go out for dinner and I’ll deal with Sara.”  
“Fine. But if she pulls this crap again I’m getting her a monitor bracelet and chaining her up so she can’t leave the house.” He admitted.   
“That will be a good idea. I’ll deal with it when it comes to that.” Dinah knew that Quentin was already at that point, she was tired of her home being a war zone, it also worried her that amount of amusement Laurel got from the fact that Sara was almost never out of trouble.  
…  
When Dinah got home Quentin grabbed Laurel and left because he knew that if he was in the house when they spoke he would interrupt and fight and not only would his daughter be screaming at him wishing that he was dead but his wife would be mad and he would most likely have to sleep on the couch.   
Dinah went straight to Sara’s room and knocked on the door when she didn’t get an answer in a few hours she went in anyways and saw Sara lying in bed, eyes close headphones on. Dinah sat down on the bed and removed the headphones.   
“Talk.” Dinah knew when it came to Sara, you could yell and scream until you were blue in the face and it would do no good. You needed to let her know that you listened and at least tried to understand her.   
“When my math teacher gave me back my test last week she said, she expected more, something better, considering the marks that Laurel always got.” Dinah sighed, this was something she didn’t want to happen. She started to stroke at Sara’s hair.   
“You are not as good as Laurel is at math.”  
“Or any other subject.”  
“But you are better at her at other things, you are a better dancer, you are a better driver, even if you have only driven in non-legal situations so far, you did manage to drive your father’s car three states away before you ran out of money for gas. When Laurel takes the car three blocks we worry that she might cause an accident. Just because your sister gets better marks does not make her smarter, but more importantly it does make you stupid. Got it?”  
Sara nodded.   
“I’ll talk to your father and maybe we can see about sending you to a different school, but until this happens you need to go to class. Don’t pay any attention to any of those comments, you are not your sister. We couldn’t be happier that you are your own person. We never wanted a clone of Laurel. Now if you didn’t get into so much trouble wouldn’t complain but we love you and that is not changing understand?” Sara nodded. “Now about your need to date criminals ten years older than you.” Dinah started. “I swear Sara I will take you to the doctor and get them to use the injection birth control method. I am not ready to be a grandmother and you are far from ready to be a mother.” She started.  
“We weren’t having sex and if we were it would have been with a condom. I’m not stupid Mom give me some credit.” Sara groaned not wanting this talk again.   
“I know you’re not but when it comes to things like boys or how to annoy your father you do not make the best choices.” Dinah got up. “I’ll go get started on dinner, after that I will help you do all the work you’ve missed. You’re grounded for three weeks and the next time you pull something like this, no matter what the reason behind it, your father is getting an ankle monitor and possible chaining you up so you can’t leave the house, but I’m pretty sure that was a joke.” Dinah laughed along with Sara. “But you have to go to class, what kind of life do you expect to get without a high school diploma. How do you plan to make a living?”  
“Hooking.”  
“Okay, and what will you do until that becomes legal?”  
“Go to Amsterdam and do it there.”  
“How will you get the working visa?”  
“I dunno.”  
“Okay so about you keep going to school until you figure that out? Sounds fair?”  
“Yeah, that’s fair. Can I go back to sleep?”   
“Yeah, I’ll wake you when dinner is ready.” Dinah left her alone then and decided to start looking at different schools for her. It wasn’t fair for the teachers to compare her two children, they were different people. They never compared two random students to each other. That’s what they were basically doing. She was livid that she would need to change everything because some crusty old people who should’ve retired long ago thought that one child would be a replica of the older one even though there was three years between them.   
…  
When Quentin came home he talked to Dinah about it and relaxed more when he saw Sara asleep in her bed.   
“Well?” He asked.   
“We need to transfer Sara to a different school.”   
“Why?”  
“The worst thing we ever did for her was put her in the same school as Laurel, they keep comparing her to her. They keep expecting the same marks from Laurel as Sara. I think they’re grader her harder because of it.” She took the old tests that Sara showed her and gave them to Quentin. “Every comment mentions Laurel.”   
“She did all of that because she was compared to Laurel all the time?”  
“Can you believe it?”  
“Fine, we’ll get her to a new school.” Quentin agreed. “But that better stop everything or the next school she’s going to is one of those mountain ones.”  
“I thought the next step was the ankle monitor?”  
“Next school.”


End file.
